Of Sweet Notions
by blackopalz21
Summary: Kairi gets a rude interruption from Yaya while she's studying. She didn't expect to console him. Or end up being his make-shift hug-pillow. /fem!Kairi x male!Yaya oneshot/


The silence of the room was peaceful, calming, and soothing. It was a drastic change compared to the hustle and bustle of the city. The air condition kept the room at a comfortable temperature, while the sunlight seeping from the windows gave a small amount of warmth.

'If only it could last a little longer…' She thought with a content sigh.

A girl was seated at a table in the room. Small square tables were scattered among the room, chairs lined with them. The entrance to the lounge room was complete glass, lined with bronze as panels. At the far end of the room, a couch was lined up against the wall, curving inwards with the windows just above. The botanical garden was a beautiful sight to see from the windows.

A small, bliss-filled smile formed on her lips. 'This is heaven.'

The table where she was seated had her books lined up in front of her. He textbook and pencil case were off to one side while she studiously took notes. Her phone was next to her, playing music from her favorite video game soundtrack. She absent-mindedly swirled the lollipop in her mouth (it was green apple, her favorite flavor.)

It couldn't have gotten any better.

…

It did, however, take a turn for the worst.

A boy came stumbling in through the glass door, haphazardly carrying his books in both his arms while struggling to keep them from falling. He stomped across the room, only to stop at the girl's table. He dumped his books on the table and slumped into the seat across from hers. He gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Hey," he greeted casually, looking at the girl. When she didn't respond, he waved his head in front of her face. "Hey," he repeated. "Are you even listening, Kairi-chi?"

The girl sighed. "I was listening," she corrected, pushing her glasses up. "Hi."

The boy grunted in approval, nodding his head. He rested his head on the table and sighed once again.

The girl glanced up at him. He looked depressed, a stark contrast to his usual bright, sunshine-y attitude. A pang of guilt stabbed her conscience. Maybe she should show a little more concern…

"Did something happen?" She asked, pausing her music playlist on her phone.

The boy sighed again dramatically, and pounded his fist against the wooden table.

"I was rejected." He replied, sniffling for more effect.

The girl raised an eyebrow. Her expression literally said, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

The boy looked up at her with a hurt expression. "Kairi-chi, I'm being serious. I was rejected!" He cried, burrowing his head into his arms on the table. "At least give me some sympathy."

Kairi sighed and closed her textbook. It looked like she wouldn't get any studying done with him in this state. The green-haired girl leaned over the table and patted his head gently.

"There, there," she murmured, feeling slightly awkward at comforting him. "It's alright, it's not like this would be abnormal, coming from you."

"...that makes it worse, Kairi-chi." He sniffed, making the girl flinch. Kairi bit her lip in frustration. It's not like she was the best comforter in the world, and he should have understood that.

"Who rejected you, Yaya?" She asked, changing the subject. The orange-haired boy looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Rima-tan did," he replied, pouting. "All I asked was for her to go with me to the new crêpe shop down the street, but then she rejected me!" He cried, tackling the girl sitting across from him.

Kairi jolted when Yaya leapt into her arms. The green-haired girl was very close to flinging the orange-haired boy off of her, but she decided against it when she saw his face. He did look really hurt by this. Kairi sighed and patted his head.

"It's alright, Yaya." The girl soothed, still patting his head. The boy looked up at the girl in surprise. Yaya detached himself from Kairi's arms and sat next to her.

They both sat in a comfortable silence next to each other. Kairi didn't feel so awkward anymore, and Yaya felt better than he did before. The orange-haired boy couldn't help but interlace his fingers with the girl's.

"Hey, Kairi-chi…?" Yaya asked tentatively, not looking at the green-haired girl.

"Yes?"

Yaya didn't meet her eyes. "Would you want to go with me to the crêpe shop?" The boy felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He was sure that he was blushing really hard at that moment. He snuck a glance at the girl, and saw a smile on her lips.

"I'd love to," she replied, closing her eyes. Her grip on his hand tightened, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Now, Yaya was certain that his face was on fire. He looked at Kairi and saw that she was still smiling peacefully. The boy grinned and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N: What is this, I don't even— ugh, WHY IS EVERYTHING I WRITE SO SHORT?**

**...**

**I like to gender-bend characters. It's quite fun once you get the hang of it.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**-blackopalz21**


End file.
